ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Beginning Part 1
A New Beginning Part 1 is the 1st episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse. Plot "You ready to give up, Eleveneleven?" a blue beast-dinosaur alien named Humungousaur growled at the bounty hunter. Eleveneleven got up. "Elon elan chan." Humungousaur got confused. "Um, I'll take that as a yes." Humungousaur ran up to Eleveneleven, and punched him a mile away. "Guess he's got a Humungousaur. He ha heha." Humungousaur transformed into a human with a red and black shirt named Richard. "Well, I can't let the rest of today go to waste." He dialed up an alien called Diesel. He was morphed into the train-like alien. He rolled towards the town. He stopped at Matt's garage. At the garage, Diesel transformed back into Richard, and saw Destiny and Matt. "Um, what is Matt doing?" "Trying to fix something that isn't broken." "Yeah, and if you even TRY to help, Rhyneheart, you'll be dead by tomorrow." "He won't kill me." "He might try to." "Not if he knows what's good for him, and what's good for him is me helping." He dialed up an alien on the Simplicitrix. He slammed down the faceplate and transformed, with a sequence, into Jury Rigg. He ran into Matt's working space. Matt got angry. "HEY! I SAID NO!" "Oh, yeah? Well I say, JURY RIGG!" Jury Rigg jumped into the mechanics of Matt's car. He began fooling around with it until Matt was able to pull him out, and throw him out of the garage, turning Jury Rigg back to normal. "I TOLD you not to do that." Suddenly, an alarm, known as 370HSSV, went off. "I ain't done with the car!" "Don't worry. Me and Destiny got this." Destiny made mana platforms for her and Richard to run on to go towards the area of the attack. Richard began searching through the Simplicitrix. "XLR8 should be able to speed this up!" Richard jumped off the side of the high platform, and slapped the device on his wrist, but didn't get what he expected. He landed on the ground. "Ugh, I hate this thing. Aw, well. I guess NRG works too." NRG started running towards the chaos. But, when Destiny and NRG got to the scene, the chaos was gone. "Quiet. TOO quiet." Suddenly, a giant worm-like alien, called Slamworm, came out of the ground, and grabbed NRG by the handle on his head. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Destiny shot a mana blast at Slamworm, causing him to drop NRG, and transform him back. "You okay?" "Yeah, but you can say less for Fish Bait here." He dialed up onto the Simplicitrix, and pressed down the faceplate, but was transformed into something............. new. "Whoa, a new alien?" Richard looked at the alien's black and red clothing, and yellow claws. "Let's see what this baby can do." Richard ran up and behinid Slamworm, jumped up, grabbed onto the spikes on his back, and began to generate electricity through the spikes into Slamworm. Slamworm threw Shocker off of him, and went into the ground. Richard transformed back and Matt drove up. "What happened?" "Giant worm attacked us. Got away though." "Not for long." Richard looked through the Simplicitrix, dialed up an alien, and pressed it down, turning into Wildmutt. Wildmutt ran down Slamworm's hole, and ran after Slamworm. Matt slammed the car door. "Where are you going?" "He always wanted to be a solo hero. Let him be. He'll be dead by the time we come after him." Matt violently revved the engine of is GMC, then drove off. Underground, Wildmutt saw light, but as he got closer, he became frightened at what he saw. He saw Slamworm, but with 3 other beings: a crab, a lizard, and a familiar fright. DARAMA! he thought to himself. The Simplicitrix timed out, and it got the enemies attention. "Well, look who the worm drug in." "That's what the cat drug in, Darama." "SILENCE!" "Why? Don't you want some of my Feedback?" Richard slammed the Simplicitrix, and was transformed, with sequence, into the white, black, and blue jumper cable alien. "GET HIM!" Darama, Slamworm, Buglizard, and Crabdozer surrounded Richard. "THIS is not good!" he worried. TO BE CONTINUED Major Events *Richard fights Slamworm for the first time. *Richard meets Slamworm, Crabdozer, and Buglizard for the first time. *Richard turns into Shocker for the first time. Simplicitrix Debuts *Shocker Characters *Richard (first reappearance) *Destiny(first reappearance) *Matt(first reappearance) Villains *Eleveneleven (first reappearance) *Darama (first reappearance) *Slamworm (first appearance) *Crabdozer (first appearance) *Buglizard (first appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Diesel (first reappearance) *Jury Rigg (first reappearance) *NRG (first reappearance; accidental; selected alien was XLR8) *Shocker (debut) *Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Feedback (first reappearance) Themes Feedback Edison vs. Tesla Instrumental Trivia *The gag of Richard running, wanting XLR8 and getting NRG is a referance to Ben 10: Omniverse. Other/See Also Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10